pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hedgehog Chains
Hedgehog Chains is a placeholder name based off of their appearance for a species of Chain that exists only in the anime series of Pandora Hearts. In the manga, the role of the first Hedgehog Chain is replaced by a Card instead. Plot In the anime After escaping the Abyss by making an Illegal Contract with Alice the B-Rabbit, Oz is taken to the Rainsworth estate by Xerxes Break, Raven and Sharon Rainsworth. Here, Break forces Alice out of Oz's body. Alice explains to Break why she wanted to come to Earth, before attempting to attack Break with a knife. Break disarms her and hits her a few times with his cane. Oz steps infront of Alice as he'd realized based on what Sharon and Emily had said earlier that Break, Sharon and Raven didn't happen to stumble across Oz by accident, rather they were going to save him themselves because they need him to figure out what the goal of the Baskervilles is. Break, Sharon, Raven, Oz and Alice go back upstairs when Raven sense a disruption caused by Oz's pocketwatch which was opening a path so that a Chain could come through. A Hedgehog Chain arrives on Earth and goes to look for a contractor so that it's essence can be balanced so it wouldn't be forced back into the Abyss after a short while. Break tells the Chain that no one there would be interested in making a contract with it. The Hedgehog Chain accepts this before rolling into a ball and charging at the door, trying to get outside to find someone else to form a contract with. Break tells Raven to release B-Rabbit's power so he could see it himself, as Raven had put a seal on Alice's power so Oz's body would be destroyed by it. Raven reluctantly releases Alice's power and Alice changes into her B-Rabbit form. She approaches the Hedgehog Chain and tells it that its an eyesore before she slaughters it and reverts back to her human form. When a disruption in the Abyss caused by the Intention of the Abyss crying out allowed for a large path to be opened, mass amounts of Hedgehog Chains, Grims, Mad Babies and Cards flood the streets of Reveil and begin destroying the captial city. Sharon, Break, Gil and Oz fight alongside Equus and Alice to defend the city, though even with Pandora's added help with their Snap-Dragon-Flies and Rocking-Horse-Flies, they were no match for all of the Chains. Break then summons Mad Hatter and uses its power to destroy the majority of the Chains pouring out of the Abyss. No other Hedgehog Chains were seen again after this. Description Appearance Each of the Hedgehog Chains looks the same, each having their bodies covered mostly in beige-coloured fur, save for their feet which are black, they also have a multitude of black needles lining their backs. The Hedgehog Chains do not have mouths on their faces, rather their much larger mouths are located over top of their stomachs. They also have crimson coloured eyes with tiny black pupils which stitch and unstitch themselves whenever they close and open their eyes to simulate blinking, using the strings that outline their eyes, which are remniscent of eyelashes. Powers and Abilities *Able to spin at high velocities. *Supernatural speed/strength. Appearances Trivia *Hedgehog Chains are a reference to the fact that in Alice in Wonderland croket is played with Flamingos and Hedgehogs, instead of a wicket and a ball. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss